


Little Mute One

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [64]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Viking, selective mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: You smiled as the boy you liked laughed.But you knew he would never like you back.Why?One word.Mute.You were mute.





	Little Mute One

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (E/C)= eye color

**Little Mute One**

**For** **Miraculous_Bunny**

**~~~~~~~~~~** ~~~~~~

**You are** **17** **, Hiccup is** **19** **.**

********************

You watched from behind a tree as Hiccup played with Toothless in the cove.

He seemed to be having fun playing with his dragon, but you were almost certain he knew where you were.

You smiled as the boy you liked laughed.

But you knew he would never like you back.

Why?

One word.

Mute.

You were mute.

As this entered your mind once again your smile vanished. Your hands slipped from its place and you fell over with a gasp.

"Whoa there," a voice said, catching you last minute. It was Hiccup. He set you up right and asked, "What's a pretty girl like you doing spying on me?" You didn't answer. How did he suddenly appear in front of you? Did you really zone out for that long? "Um, are you going to answer me, pretty girl?" he chuckled.

You tilted you head slightly, confused. Didn't he know you were mute? I mean, sure you didn't spend a lot of time with other people, but when you did they knew you were mute. Wait. He called you pretty!

"No answer then? Okay. How about this: what's your name?"

You frowned and looked around for a good stick and a patch of dirt. You easily found both and wrote one word in the dirt using the stick.

_Mute._

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized. "Have I seen you before?"

You nodded and wrote  _I live in the village._

"Really? How odd, I thought I knew just about everyone. Anyways I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless," he gestured to his night fury, "but I'm sure you knew that."

You nodded once.

"What's your name?"

You wrote your name in the dirt.

"(Y/ N)- oh! Now I remember! You're the girl who turned mute after watching her parents die in a dragon attack!"

You frowned, but nodded.

"I know this is kinda late but I'm sorry for your loss." You nodded. "Wanna go for a flight with me and Toothless?"

You stared at his dragon for a moment before taking a step back and shaking your head no.

"Don't be scared. Toothless won't hurt you. He's very friendly, as I'm sure you saw when you were watching us in the cove." He laughed once when you blushed slightly from embarrassment. He held out his hand. "Come on," he coaxed. "Just one lap around the island? Please?" ((Please note that in this Hiccup and Astrid are just friends))

After a few moments of giving it some thought, you shook your head no again, taking another step back.

"Please, (Y/ N)? If you don't like it after, uh, three minutes then just tell me and we can stop. But just try it, please?"

You gave in and nodded, taking his outstretched hand.

"Thank you," he smiled, then led you to Toothless and helped you on.

It was very windy in the sky. You were terrified of heights. And Toothless liked to fly fast, increasing the wind. After five minutes you couldn't handle it anymore. Tears sprang to your eyes and you pointed to the ground.

Hiccup saw you in the corner of his eye. "What?" he joked, cupping his ear with his hand. "I can't hear you,  _little mute one_."

This was the trick, you realized, eyes wide! The deal you made with him was a scam! He made that deal knowing you couldn't talk to tell him you wanted back on the ground!

You sighed and began clung to him, hiding your face in his back, as silent sobs shook your body.

"(Y/ N)?" he asked, worried. "What's wrong? What's wrong, (Y/ N)?" He turned his neck as far as he could to see you. He set Toothless' tail on its new setting for automatic and turned around. "Shh shh shh," he soothed, running his fingers through your hair to help calm you down. "It's alright. I was only joking. We'll land. Toothless, time to land, bud. See? Did you hear that? We're going to land. Come on, cheer up."

Toothless landed and you immediately pulled out of his arms and started to run off crying.

"Wait," Hiccup said, grabbing your wrist just before you were out of reach. "I'm sorry. I was just joking about what I said up there. I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?"

You simply nodded, wishing you could, not only to speak, but yell at the boy in front of you.

"Thank you." He paused and released your wrist. "Want to hang out sometime?"

You shook your head no and ran off. He let you that time.

It was many lonely months before you actually hung out with him again. He tried many times to hang out with you but each time you shook your head and walked off or slammed the door in his face.

You lived by yourself in a small two bedroom house with a good piece of land behind it you used to raise livestock and do subsistence farming, making yourself pretty independent.

"Hey, (Y/ N)," Gobber greeted, leaning on your fence as you tended to your garden.

You lifted your hand in acknowledgement.

"How have you been?"

You gave him a thumbs up for  _good_.

"That's good."

You pointed at him.

"I've been well, thanks for asking."

Gobber was the only one who bothered to communicate with you, besides Hiccup- who failed every time he tried.

You nodded once.

"Got that list for me?"

You nodded again before holding up one finger- telling him to wait for a moment- before running inside and handing him the list of items you wanted/ needed.

"Okay. Thanks. See you tonight, (N/ N)." He walked off.

You turned your attention back to your garden. But something else distracted you.

"So, (N/N), huh? That your nickname?"

You frowned and stood and turned to face none other than Hiccup.

"Mind if I call you that?"

You nodded your head once more, giving him a death glare. If only looks could kill . . .

"Cool. So, (N/N), how have you been?" he asked, jumping over your fence and landing perfectly on his feet (both prosthetic and real).

You decided to go back inside.

He sighed as you walked off. "I thought you forgave me," he said, quietly to himself.

You froze for a moment before turning back and walking up to him. "I did," you mouthed.

"Did you?" You nodded. "It doesn't seem that way." You shrugged, trying to pretend that you didn't care. "Can I come inside?" he asked.

After a moment of thinking, you agreed. He wanted to get to know you, so while he talked and you wrote your responses down in a notebook, he asked question after question.

"Favorite color?"

_Green. Emerald green._

"Cool. (E/C)," he answered his own question, so you could know some things about him as well.

It was like that question after question. Hour after hour. Until it was dark.

"Well, goodnight, little mute one." He unexpectedly kissed the top of your head, having to bend down a bit, and then left with a, "See you in the morning!"

You waved as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Did he just kiss the top of your head? Yes. Yes he did.

You blushed slightly.

*************

His visits quickly became daily. He'd help you out with the livestock, cleaning, and the garden as he occasionally chatted or remained silent, keeping the calming silence around you.

You would laugh silently at his goofy actions and he would also laugh at himself. Eventually, he convinced you to spend time with him in the rest of the village and even ride on Toothless again- but he didn't go as high until you motioned him to. Every day when he left he'd kiss your forehead, hand, and- after a month- your cheek. You knew a lot about him and he knew a lot about you. Life was pretty good.

One day, when Hiccup was busy, you decided to take a walk through the village. People greeted you and you waved or nodded once in return.

You had just bought some vegetables (that you didn't grow in your garden) when you heard, "Do you love her, Hiccup? Really really love her?"

You froze and peeked around the corner to see Astrid with her hands on her hip talking to Hiccup, whose back was facing you.

Hiccup threw his hands in the air. "Ugh! Yes! I love (Y/ N) (L/N), okay! I love her! I love her! I love h-" he stopped talking when you dropped your basket of food and he turned around. He gasped, "(Y/ N), I- I, uh-" he stopped when you ran into him, wrapping your arms around him as you hid your red face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around you as well.

"Aw," Astrid whispered, before leaving.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup cooed, a while later. "Please look at me."

You smiled and did as he asked, resting your chin on his chest and looking into his emerald green eyes.

"I love you. D- Do you love me?"

You nodded furiously.

He beamed and kissed you full blown on the lips. Your hands moved to his chest as his hands went to your waist, pulling you closer to him.

After a few minutes, you pulled away, breathing heavily and smiling the biggest smile you could.

"Did you enjoy that,  _my_  little mute one?" Hiccup whispered in your ear, emphasizing my. You nodded again, a small giggle escaped. He chuckled, "Well then, let's not keep  _my_ little mute one waiting, shall we?" He kissed you on the lips again.

**********

It had been a month since you were dating Hiccup. He called you  _his_ little mute one often, not that you minded, and often asked you yes or no questions on how you were feeling or what you wanted to do (much like before).

"Are you cold, (N/ N)?" he asked, turning his torso so he could see your answer. You shook your head no. "Thirsty?" No. "Hungry?" No. He smirked, "Wanna keep flying?" You nodded, smiling. He turned back around saying, "Whatever you want,  _my_  little mute one." He had Toothless do a few tricks as you held onto him before landing in the cove, where he had already set a lunch basket a few hours beforehand.

"Lunchtime, mi'lady," he said, helping you off of Toothless.

You beamed and pulled him to the picnic basket and began eating lunch. After lunch you two went for a swim, played tag, kissed, then you watched Hiccup draw in the dirt.

Suddenly, you felt the urge to say something. Suddenly, you felt like you could do it.

Truth be told, after the tragedy with your parents, you could still talk. You just never found a reason why. Until now.

"I- I-" you began, your voice rasp from lack of use.

"(Y/ N)?" he asked, eyes wide as he stared at you.

"I- I- l- lo- love y- ou," you managed to say, smiling at the end.

"(Y/ N)!" He shouted, picking you up by your waist and spinning as he held you above his head. "(Y/ N)! You did it! You talked! And-" he set you down, speaking calmer and quieter now, "and you said you- you loved me." He beamed. "Oh, (Y/ N), I love you, too. I love you so much!"

He kissed you, pulling away a minute later, still jumping around like a child. You laughed silently.

"Oh, I can't believe this!" he exclaimed, shaking his hands out in front of him. "Your first words in years- and your telling me that you love me! Oh, this day is so amazing!" He bounced constantly from one leg to the other. "Oh my Gods. Oh my. Thank you, Thor," he shouted to the heavens. He looked at you, then placed both his hands on either of your shoulders. "Thank you, (Y/ N)," he said, serious, but still with that huge smile on his face.

You nodded for  _you're welcome_ instead of talking.

"(Y/ N), do you want to learn how to talk again?" You nodded furiously, his excited contagious. He smiled, "Okay, love, we'll begin tomorrow."

You jumped into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and laying your head on his chest as he stumbled backwards a bit and chuckled, wrapping his arms around you. You tilted you head up. "T- t- tank y- y- you," you said, trying to say "thank you".

Hiccup understood perfectly and kissed your forehead. "You're welcome, love." He pulled back to look at you, grinning. "Guess you're not my little mute one, are you?" You smiled back and shook your head no. "I can't wait till you can talk fluently again. It'll take a while, and be a lot of practice," he warned, then smiled, "but I know you can do it."

Your smile remained.

He tightened his grip on you and rested his head on yours. "Aw, I love you so much, (Y/N). You have no idea." He hid his face in your hair. "I love you so much," he said again. It was slightly muffled, but you could still understand him.

"M- Me t- oo, Hi-up," you tried saying Hiccup.

He laughed, "You said my name! Well, almost, but close enough." He kissed the top of your head and held you even tighter. "This is the best day of my life. You know that, love?"

You pulled back slightly and pointed at yourself, then held up two fingers.  _Me too._

"I know, sweetheart," he smiled, softly, before pulling you back to him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
